


König für einen Tag

by Elenyafinwe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Númenor, One Shot, Second Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Einmal mehr besucht Elrond seinen Bruder Elros in Númenor. Dieser hält bereits eine Überraschung für ihn bereit und lässt ein großes Fest veranstalten. Dabei kommt es zu einer Verwechslung der Zwillingsbrüder, was Elros jedoch auf eine Idee bringt. Warum nicht für einen Tag die Rollen tauschen und Elrond König von Númenor sein lassen?
Kudos: 3





	1. König für einen Tag

»Onkel Elrond!«

Elrond hatte kaum einen Fuß auf den Kai gesetzt, als er auch schon beinahe von seinem Neffen Vardamir umgerannt wurde. Lachend hob er den Jungen hoch und wirbelte ihn herum.

»Da ist ja mein Lieblingsneffe!«, rief er aus.

»Ich bin ja auch dein einziger Neffe«, bemerkte Vardamir pfiffig.

»Vardamir!«, hörten sie eine Frau rufen. »Du sollst nicht immer verschwinden!«

Elrond setzte den Jungen wieder ab und sah dessen Kindermädchen Nessanië auf sie zu kommen. Die Frau wirkte gestresst; wahrscheinlich hatte Vardamir sie auf Trab gehalten. Als sie vor Elrond trat, machte sie einen Knicks, warf aber gleichsam Vardamir einen bösen Blick zu. Der Junge zog eine Schnute.

»Herr Elrond, ich muss mich für Vardamir entschuldigen«, sagte Nessanië. »Das war bestimmt nicht der Empfang, den Ihr erwartet hattet.«

»Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen«, entgegnete Elrond.

»Onkel Elrond, hast du neue Lieder für mich?«, fragte Vardamir.

»Wie? Heißt das, dass dein Vater mit seiner Harfe knausert?«, wollte Elrond wissen. »Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich.«

»Papa sagt, dass er nicht mein Musik-Sklave ist und dass du jetzt dran bist.« Vardamir strahlte ihn breit an.

»Ich muss eindeutig ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden«, stellte Elrond fest.

Vardamir nickte eifrig, ergriff seine Hand und zerrte ihn voran. Nessanië versuchte den Eifer des Jungen zu zügeln, doch Elrond wiegelte ab.

Die Ankunft von Gil-galads Ratsherr sorgte für einiges Aufsehen in Rómenna. Auch wenn er der Bruder des Königs war, so waren hier viele Menschen noch nicht an den Anblick von Elben gewöhnt. Elrond war die Aufmerksamkeit, die er auf sich zog, unangenehm und so war es ihm ganz lieb, dass Vardamir es eilig hatte, ihn zu Elros zu schleifen.

Rómenna war die Hafenstadt von Armenelos und der größte und wichtigste Hafen von Númenor. Wollte man das Inselreich besuchen, so legte man hier an. Sollte es dann von hier aus weiter nach Armenelos zum Sitz des Königs gehen, waren es noch einmal gut fünfzig Meilen Landweg. Elros konnte seinen Bruder nicht persönlich hier begrüßen, dafür hatte er zu viel zu tun. Aber Vardamir konnte er es erlauben, unter Aufsicht von Nessanië diesen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen.

»Herr Elrond, eine Kutsche steht schon bereit, um Euch nach Armenelos zu bringen«, sagte Nessanië, »und für Eure Gefolgschaft wird ebenfalls gesorgt.«

Ebenjenes Gefolge bestand eigentlich nur aus Ceomon, welcher sich mit Elronds Gepäck abmühte. Die Schiffsmannschaft würde im Hafen bleiben und in einigen Tagen zurück nach Fornost segeln, da Elrond vorhatte, hier einige Wochen zu verweilen.

Elrond ging die Reise zusammen mit Vardamir, Nessanië und Ceomon gemütlich an, es war eine Übernachtung in einem Gasthaus entlang der Straße eingeplant. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er seinen Bruder in Númenor besuchte, zuletzt war er vor sechs Jahren hier gewesen. Vardamir war erst vier Jahre alt gewesen und hatte seinen Onkel das erste Mal kennen gelernt. Damals war er zunächst irritiert gewesen von der großen Ähnlichkeit zwischen Elrond und Elros, vielleicht sogar ein wenig ängstlich. Doch schlussendlich hatte er Elrond doch liebgewonnen. Dennoch erstaunte es Elrond, dass sich sein Neffe noch so gut an ihn erinnern konnte. Sicher war das Elros zu verdanken.

Der kleine Vardamir erzählte auf dem ganzen Weg, was er schon alles gelernt hatte, was hauptsächlich daraus bestand, wie er seinem Kindermädchen entwischen konnte und was er alles seinen Eltern für Streiche spielte. Ganz besonders stolz war er jedoch darauf, dass er zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag ein Holzschwert bekommen hatte.

»Man sollte dir damit den Hintern versohlen«, kommentierte Nessanië.

Vardamir achtete darauf, dass sie nicht zu ihm sah, dann zog er eine Fratze.

Insgeheim war Elrond froh, dass Vardamir sein Neffe war und er ihn bei seinem Bruder abladen konnte, wenn das Kind zu anstrengend wurde. Er musste schon auf Gil-galad acht geben, das war genug Arbeit.

Auch wenn Elros die Reise nach Rómenna nicht selbst antreten konnte, so ließ er es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, seinen Bruder persönlich in Armenelos zu begrüßen, statt ihn vor seinen Thron zu zitieren, wo sonst jeder gewöhnliche Bittsteller vorsprechen musste. Freudig fielen sich die Brüder noch im Palasthof in die Arme und scherten sich nicht um irgendwelche Formalien, die man vielleicht erwartet hatte, wenn der König Númenors einen hochrangigen Gesandten des Hohen Königs Gil-galad in Empfang nahm.

»Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Bruder, und das auch noch bei bester Gesundheit!«, freute sich Elrond.

»Ich fall‘ nicht gleich tot um, wenn du einmal kurz wegschaust«, beschwerte sich Elros. »Hat dich Galad also aus seinen Klauen freigegeben. Hat er sich irgendeine fadenscheinige Erklärung aus dem Kreuz geleiert?«

»Du bist mein Bruder, das hat zu reichen.«

In dem Moment stieß auch Lómelinde, Elros‘ Frau, zu ihnen. Sie war hochschwanger und stand kurz vor der Niederkunft. Offiziell war Elrond hier, um ein Auge auf ihre Gesundheit und das ihres zweites Kindes zu haben. Inoffiziell brauchte Gil-galad keinen anderen Grund, um seinen Herold zu beurlauben, als dass dieser seine Familie besuchen wollte.

»Lómelinde, meine Liebe, wie geht es dir?«, wollte er sogleich wissen.

»Elros hat mich vorgewarnt, dass du mich wie ein rohes Ei behandeln wirst«, sagte sie. »Daher sei dir versichert, dass ich dieses Land auch dann noch im Alleingang regieren könnte, wenn ihr zwei Chaoten es völlig auf den Kopf gestellt habt.«

Elros tat so, als wisse er nicht, wovon sie da sprach, und mimte die Unschuld in Person.

»Lass uns schnell von hier verschwinden, sonst war ich die längste Zeit meines Lebens König«, sagte er.

Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Elrond persönlich zu seinen Gemächern zu begleiten, die er immer bewohnte, wenn er hier zu Besuch war. Elrond freute sich, auf dem Weg auch auf Rethtulu zu treffen, der Ceomon mit dem Gepäck half. Als Elros damals nach Númenor zog, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Rethtulu mit ihm ging und Ceomon bei Elrond blieb. Rethtulu hatte damit nicht glücklich gewirkt, musste aber einsehen, dass er sich schlecht teilen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war er froh, wenn Elrond hier war, da er so die beiden Brüder wieder leicht im Auge behalten konnte.

Elrond hatte es ganz sicher nicht vermisst, sein Essen wieder in mundgerechten Portionen vorgesetzt zu bekommen.

»Bruder, hast du deine Harfe mitgebracht?«, fragte Elros, während im Hintergrund die beiden alten Noldor dabei waren, Elronds Gepäck zu verstauen.

»Natürlich.«

»Ja!«, jubilierte Vardamir.

»Gut, dann kann ich Vardamir ja für den Rest des Tages bei dir abladen«, sagte Elros scheinheilig. »Nessanië braucht auch einmal ein paar Augenblicke für sich. Und du kannst dich schon einmal einsingen.«

»Bruder, du hast doch nicht etwa …?«, begann Elrond entrüstet.

»Doch, natürlich!«, entgegnete dieser liebenswürdig. »Heute Abend wird gefeiert, und du spielst uns allen etwas vor. Im Duett, wenn du willst.«

»Das ist das Mindeste!«, knurrte Elrond und stieß ihm den Finger gegen die Brust. »Wenn du mich da reinreitest, hast du gefälligst dein eigenes Süppchen auch auszulöffeln!«

Elros wusste ganz genau, dass Elrond es hasste, vor anderen zu musizieren. Er selbst schlug da eher nach Maglor, der nie mit seinem Können gegeizt hatte.

Wenn Elrond gehofft hatte, sich von der Seereise hierher erholen zu können, so hatte er sich gewaltig getäuscht. Nachdem sein Vater ihm freie Zügel gelassen hatte, war Vardamir nicht mehr zu halten und nahm seinen Onkel für den Rest des Tages in Beschlag. Elrond glaubte, allein in diesen wenigen Stunden bis zum Abend sein gesamtes Repertoire an Kinderliedern aufzubrauchen, die er noch von Onkel Maglor mitbekommen hatte, und das war eine beachtliche Menge. Zumindest hatte er so auch Zeit, sich eine angemessene Rache für Elros zu überlegen. Er wusste genau, wo die Stärken und Schwächen im Musikspiel seines Bruders lagen …

Natürlich hatte Elros nicht gegeizt, um seinem Bruder einen angemessenen Empfang zu bieten, und hatte ein opulentes Fest organisiert. König zu sein, musste auch seine Vorteile haben, sagte er, und dass es genutzt werden musste, dass Gil-galad Elrond freigegeben hatte.

»Es hatte mich schon sehr getroffen, dass er dich nicht kommen ließ, als Vardamir geboren worden war«, sagte Elros theatralisch, deutlich machend, dass er diese Worte nicht ernst meinte. Er wusste, wie viel Arbeit es machte, ein Reich zu regieren. »Aber jetzt lasse ich dich nicht eher gehen, bis du nicht persönlich deinen zweiten Neffen auf die Welt holst!«

»Oder Nichte«, warf Lómelinde ein. »Ich hoffe auf ein Mädchen. Noch mehr Jungs von eurem Schlag ertrage ich nicht.«

»Habt ihr schon Namen?«, wollte Elrond wissen.

»Ich würde das Kind ja gern nach unseren Onkeln benennen, je nachdem, wer von ihnen mehr durchschlägt«, sagte Elros. »Das wollte ich schon bei Vardamir, aber leider wurde ich überstimmt.«

»Das war eine deiner Schnapsideen, nichts weiter«, konterte Lómelinde. »Wird es ein Mädchen, wird es Tindómiel heißen, und einen Jungen werde ich Manwendil nennen.«

»Siehst du, ich bin hier eindeutig überstimmt. Lómelinde sollte die Krone tragen, nicht ich.«

»Meine Rede!«, pflichtete sie ihm lachend bei. Dann wandte sie sich an Elrond. »Hast du vor, eine Familie zu gründen? Ich würde mich sehr über Nichten und Neffen freuen.«

»Grundgütiger, nein!«, hielt Elrond dagegen. »Nicht du auch noch, Galad liegt mir damit schon seit eurer Hochzeit in den Ohren. Vardamir reicht mir völlig, und den kann ich zum Glück bei euch abschieben.«

Elros überlegte gespielt. »Weißt du, Lómelinde, vielleicht sollten wir doch einmal die Zeit finden und Gil-galad besuchen. Irgendeine hübsche _elleth_ wird sich doch für meinen Bruder finden müssen!«

Elrond funkelte ihn bitterböse an. »Überleg‘ dir gut, wie du das wieder gut machst!«, drohte er.

Es war Abend und die Feier, die Elros versprochen hatte, im vollen Gange. Die Menschen von Númenor feierten derber, als es Elrond gewohnt war, doch nicht minder herzlich. Die Stimmung wurde schnell ausgelassener, da Elros keine Kosten oder Mühen gescheut hatte und den guten Wein Orophers hatte importieren lassen. Elbenwein stieg den Menschen rasch zu Kopfe. Die beiden Brüder gesellten sich unter die Feiernden, da Elros keine Lust hatte, das alles nur von seinem Sitz am Ende der Halle aus zu beobachten. Rasch kam einer der Diner zu ihnen und bot ihnen etwas von dem Wein an.

»Mein König«, sagte der Mann mit einer Verbeugung vor Elrond, ehe er sich an Elros wandte. »Herr Elrond.«

Die Brüder sahen sich an, dann blickten sie unisono zu dem Diener.

»Fast«, sagte Elros nur. »Aber deine Chancen standen gut.«

Der arme Mann wurde leichenblass, als ihm sein Fehler auffiel. »Euer Majestät, bitte verzeiht! Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen!«

Elros nahm lediglich zwei Weinkelche und winkte lachend ab. Der Mann sah zu, dass er die Beine in die Hand nahm.

»Dass das immer noch passiert«, kommentierte Elrond. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass man sie verwechselte.

»Nun, ich meine ja nur ...«, sagte Elros nur und deutete auf ihre Kleidung.

Er selbst trug an diesem Abend seine Krone nicht und hatte wie Elrond nur ein Diadem angelegt. Zudem ähnelte sich der Stil ihrer Roben durchaus sehr.

»Aber Elrond, Bruderherz, das bringt mich auf eine Idee«, sagte Elros mit einem Male.

»Du hast schon genug schlimme Ideen für einen Tag«, konterte Elrond.

»Was hältst du davon, wenn du für einen Tag König bist? Ich wette, dass das niemandem auffallen wird.«

Elrond hob als Antwort lediglich eine Augenbraue.

»Den Blick hast du in den vergangenen Jahren wirklich perfektioniert«, musste Elros ihm zugestehen.

»Irgendwie muss ich mich ja gegen Galads andere Ratsherren durchsetzen.«

»Nur dass das bei mir nicht zieht, lieber Bruder. Also: Willst du für einen Tag König sein?«

»Nein, natürlich nicht!«

»Spielverderber!«

Elrond hielt für einen Moment inne. Als Kind hatten sie oft die Plätze getauscht und sich für den jeweils anderen ausgegeben. Sogar Maglor hatten sie damit manchmal noch täuschen können und dabei immer einen riesen Spaß gehabt.

»Na gut, für dich«, gab er dann doch klein bei.

Elros strahlte wie ein kleiner Junge. »Das wird ein Spaß! So, und jetzt wird gesungen.«

Elrond stöhnte. »Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es vergisst.«

»Ich habe meinen Leuten Galads Hofmusiker versprochen und den sollen sie bekommen. Na los, die Meisten sind eh schon zu betrunken; was denkst du, warum ich mich um Orophers Wein bemüht habe?«

Elrond versuchte sich herauszureden, aber leider fiel ihm Ceomon in den Rücken, der bereits ihre Harfen organisiert hatte. Nun denn, dann sollte er eben seine Rache auf diese Weise bekommen.

Als die Menschen bemerkten, dass ihr König und sein Bruder musizieren wollten, kehrte Ruhe ein. Natürlich wussten sie, bei wem die beiden gelernt hatten, und für viele wäre das sicher der Höhepunkt des Abends. Elrond versuchte, sie alle auszublenden und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Musikinstrument in seinen Händen.

Als auch Elros seine Harfe gestimmt hatte, warf Elrond ihm einen schelmischen Seitenblick zu und schlug dann eine von Maglors Weisen an, von denen er genau wusste, dass sein Bruder mit ihr immer seine Probleme gehabt hatte. Elros sah ihn böse von der Seite an, denn natürlich erkannte er, was sein Bruder da vor hatte.

»Du willst Krieg?«, sagte er leise. »Den kannst du haben.«

Hinterher erstaunte es Elrond, wie gut er all die Menschen hatte ausblenden können; normalerweise war er bei so etwas weitaus nervöser. Doch mit Elros um die Wette zu musizieren und den anderen auszuspielen, nahm sie beide vollkommen ein. Es war beinahe wieder wie in jenen sorglosen Zeiten in Ossiriand, als sie beide nur zwei Halbstarke waren, die miteinander wetteiferten, wer von ihnen der bessere war.

Sie spielten so manches Meisterstück Maglors aber auch einiges, das sie selbst geschrieben hatten. Elros überraschte Elrond mit ein paar neuen Stücken, die er in den letzten Jahren geschrieben hatte, dafür konterte Elrond jedoch mit einer Improvisation, die er sich soeben aus dem Ärmel schüttelte. Schließlich gab sich Elros geschlagen.

»Gut, du hast gewonnen«, gestand er sich ein. »Improvisieren konntest du schon immer besser.«

Elrond verschränkte triumphierend die Arme vor der Brust, während die Menschen ihnen Beifall klatschten. »Rache, mein lieber Bruder. Du kannst nicht immer nur austeilen.«

Die Stunde war mittlerweile weiter fortgeschritten und manch einer lag bereits betrunken unter den Tischen. So langsam neigte sich der Abend dem Ende entgegen. Ceomon, der sich bis jetzt unter die Feiernden gemischt hatte (Rethtulu war natürlich bei seinen Herren geblieben), gesellte sich zu ihnen.

»Erinnern sich die jungen Herren noch daran, als wir den Himring fanden und ich vom Sängerkrieg zwischen Herrn Maglor und Daeron von Doriath erzählte?«, wollte er wissen. »Ein wenig hat dies die alten Erinnerungen an damals wieder wach gerufen. Ich freue mich, dass Herr Maglor seine Musik an Euch weitergeben konnte.«

»Wir haben bei niemand geringerem als dem Besten gelernt«, sagte Elros selbstsicher. »Aber kommt, meine Freunde, die Stunde ist spät und Elrond und ich haben morgen etwas Großes vor.«

Ceomon sah ihn fragend an, doch Elros lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Der nächste Tag begann für Elronds Geschmack viel zu früh.

»Onkel Elrond! Los, aufwachen!«

Vardamir rüttelte ihn gnadenlos an der Schulter. Elros hatte ihm garantiert erzählt, was sie für diesen Tag geplant hatten.

»Sohn, du musst ihm schon ein klein wenig Raum zum Atmen lassen«, hörte Elrond seinen Bruder sagen.

Maulend kletterte der Junge von dem Bett herunter, sodass Elrond aufstehen konnte. Das erste, dem er sich gegenüber sah, war Lómelindes mahnender Blick, durch den jedoch auch der Schalk blitzte. Elros stand neben ihr, ein Bündel Kleider im Arm.

»Guten Morgen!«, wünschte er ihm. »Heute beginnt dein großer Tag als König, Bruder. Und ich kann mich _endlich_ einmal ausruhen.« Er seufzte theatralisch.

»Du bist also sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?«, versicherte sich Elrond.

Die Antwort bestand in dem Kleiderbündel, das ihm entgegengestreckt wurde. Elrond musste sich eingestehen, dass auch er sich so langsam mit dem Gedanken anfreundete und gespannt war, ob er Tausch wirklich nicht bemerkt wurde. Also wechselten die Brüder ihre Kleidung und trugen nun die Roben des jeweils anderen. Zuletzt setzte sich Elrond die Krone auf. Skeptisch musterte er seinen Bruder von oben bis unten.

Lómelinde trat neben die Brüder. »Du meine Güte!«, sagte sie. »Ich muss ja jetzt schon aufpassen, um euch nicht zu verwechseln!«

Elros rückte seinem Bruder die Krone zurecht. »Ich werde dir beim Frühstück ein paar Dinge zu den Leuten erzählen, mit denen du zu tun bekommen wirst. Damit sie dich nicht auffressen. Wir sind mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie und dennoch halten mich manche immer noch für einen Grünschnabel. Auf Oromendil musst du besonders aufpassen. Er wird versuchen, dich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen.«

Elrond besah sich im Spiegel. Sich in der Kleidung seines Bruders zu sehen und dann auch noch mit dessen Krone auf seinem Kopf, war irritierend.

»So langsam glaube ich, dass ich das bereuen werden«, sagte er.

»Starr sie nieder, das kannst du doch so gut!«, war Elros‘ Rat.

»Und was machst du so lange?«, wollte Elrond wissen. »Überlässt du mich ganz allein deinen Bluthunden?«

»Vardamir und ich werden uns einen schönen Tag machen«, erwiderte Elros, während er seinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm. »Was hältst du davon, wenn wir im Wald böse Orks jagen gehen und du mir zeigst, was du so alles mit deinem Schwert kannst, großer Mann?«

»Ja!« Vardamir strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und schlang seinem Vater die Arme um den Hals.

Elrond schmunzelte. Seinem Bruder einen freien Tag geben zu können, damit er mit seinem Sohn ein paar Abenteuer erleben konnte, war es allemal wert.

»Aber denk daran: Heute bin ich dein Onkel Elrond, ja?«, erinnerte Elros Vardamir mit Schalk in den Augen.

»Das heißt, dass du heute wieder singen musst, Bruder«, neckte Elrond ihn.

»Na komm, Gemahl für einen Tag«, warf Lómelinde ein. »Stellen wir uns den Bluthunden. Ich lasse Elros nicht mit ihnen allein und dich auch nicht.«

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und führte ihn nach draußen, selbstsicher und bestimmt wie ein General, der seine Truppen in den Kampf führte.

Und damit war Elrond nun für einen Tag König von Númenor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir ging diese Idee seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf, gleichzeitig war mir aber auch, als hätte ich dazu schon was geschrieben. Ich fand den alten Text von 2014 (2. Kapitel) nicht gleich und da hatte ich schon die Idee, wie ich das neu umsetzen würde. Dann hatte ich den alten zwar doch wiedergefunden, mir gefiel es aber, das ganze noch einmal neu anzugehen.


	2. Kleider machen Leute

„Elrond! Elrond, wach auf!“

Gil-galads Herold wurde unsanft wachgerüttelt. Er brummelte missmutig, zog sich die Decke bis zu den Ohren und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Bruderherz, nun mach schon!“

„Onkel Elrond!“, plärrte eine helle Kinderstimme, und vor Schreck saß Elrond nun im Bett. Vardamir, sein kleiner Neffe, sprang stürmisch auf sein Bett und strahlte ihn breit an. Neben sich sah er Elros, der ihn geweckt hatte. Ein schelmisches Glitzern lag in den grauen Augen seines Zwillingsbruders. Er grummelte ihn missmutig an.

„Was soll das?“, knurrte er.

„Du Schlafmütze“, neckte Elros ihn. „Ich hatte heute Morgen eine geniale Idee! Lómelinde und Vardamir wissen auch schon Bescheid.“

Elrond verdrehte die Augen.

„Lass uns für einen Tag Rollen tauschen!“, verkündete sein Bruder.

Er sah ihn irritiert an. „Aber Elros, das geht doch nicht! _Du_ bist König, nicht ich! Außerdem fällt das doch auf!“

Vardamir schüttelte den Kopf, dass seine dunkelbraunen Locken wild umher flogen. „Bestimmt nicht“, war er sich sicher. „Mama verwechselt euch doch auch immer. Und sie ist meine Mama!“

Elros grinste triumphierend. Er wusste genau, dass sein Sohn sehr nach ihm kam und hatte ihn wahrscheinlich deswegen zum Wecken mitgebracht. „Siehst du“, hielt er Elrond vor. „Selbst Lómelinde kann ihren eigenen Göttergatten nicht immer von seinem herzallerliebsten Bruder unterscheiden. Außerdem machst du in Forlond doch sowieso meist Gil-galads Arbeit, das hier ist kein allzu großer Unterschied. Und heute steht sowieso kaum etwas an.“

Sie schrieben das Zweite Zeitalter dieser Welt. Morgoth war gestürzt, Beleriand war nicht mehr und die Elben hatten in Mittelerde eine neue, blühende Heimat gefunden. Die Valar hatten den Menschen die Insel Númenor gegeben und Elros zu ihrem ersten König ernannt. Das einzige Problem in all diesen wunderbaren Zeiten: Elros war gern zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Meinst du nicht, dass das als Frechheit angesehen wird, als… nun, Dreistigkeit?“, wagte Elrond einen letzten Versuch seinen Bruder davon abzubringen.

Elros‘ unerschütterliches Grinsen war ihm Antwort genug. Und wenn er ehrlich war: Er mochte die Idee selbst, auch wenn er noch so sehr auf Etikette bedacht war und obwohl sowohl er als auch sein Bruder der Ansicht waren, dass sie sich gar nicht so ähnlich waren. Nur der Rest der Welt schien das anders zu sehen… Es war immerhin schon vorgekommen, dass man Elrond schon auf früheren Besuchen auf Númenor mit Tar-Minyatur, dem Krönungsnamen seines Bruders, oder „Euer Majestät“ angesprochen hatte, ohne dass sein Bruder und er es darauf hatten ankommen lassen.

Es war noch vergleichsweise früh, besonders für Elronds Verhältnisse. Elros‘ Plan kam dies gerade recht. Um die Täuschung perfekt zu machen, hatte er beschlossen, dass sie die Kleidung tauschten, und schon war Elrond für einen Tag König Númenors.

Skeptisch besah er sich im Spiegel und rückte Elros‘ Krone auf seinem Kopf zurecht. „Meinst du wirklich, dass das nicht auffällt?“, fragte er.

Vardamir hüpfte aufgeregt um ihn herum. Mittlerweile war auch seine Schwägerin dazugekommen und musterte die Zwillinge grinsend.

„Ihr seid mir zwei!“, lachte sie.

Elros zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wolltest mich heiraten, mein Schatz, jetzt musst du mich nehmen, wie ich bin. Aber ich vergaß, für heute hast du ja meinen Bruder geheiratet!“

Elrond lachte. „Armer Elros, jetzt musst du deine Familie an mich abtreten!“

Der eigentliche König seufzte theatralisch. „Junggeselle, welch Qual! Aber was soll’s. Los, komm, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu deinen Staatsgeschäften!“ Er grinste süffisant.

Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was sein Bruder ihm da aufgedrückt hatte…

Schnell war Elrond in die heutigen Staatsgeschäfte eingewiesen, dann ließen die Zwillinge ihren neuesten Plan auf die Welt los und tauschten für einen Tag die Rollen. Zu Elronds leisem Erstaunen fiel es tatsächlich niemandem auf, nicht einmal Elros‘ Beratern. Er musste lediglich aufpassen, dass er auf die ungewohnten Anredeformen reagierte. Was Kleidung doch alles ausmachte.

An diesem Tag musste Elrond lediglich einigen Bittgesuchen stattgeben. Er machte sich einen kleinen Spaß daraus, diese vielleicht nicht ganz dem Ansinnen seines Bruders entsprechend zu beantworten. Danach stand ein Besuch in den Werften an, was eine längere Kutschfahrt nach Rómenna bedeutete. Momentan vergrößerte Elros, da er nun einmal ein Seefahrerkönig war, seine Flotte, und Elrond sollte sich als König für einen Tag vom Fortschritt des Baus überzeugen.

Elros indes machte sich einen schönen und entspannten Tag. Sein Bruder hatte von Gil-galad Urlaub bekommen, den er quasi immer auf Númenor bei Elros verbrachte. Da auch dieser seinen Spaß an diesem Rollentausch haben wollte, beschloss er, dem Hohen König im Namen seines Heroldes und Beraters einen etwas verwirrenden Brief zu schreiben. Die beiden Peredhil verstanden sich schon seit Jahren sehr gut mit Gil-galad, und Elros wusste, dass Fingons Sohn sehr wohl solche Scherze verstand – er war ja selbst bei weitem nicht der gestrenge König, der er vielleicht sein sollte.

Elrond kam erst am Abend von seinem Besuch in der Hafenstadt wieder und war reichlich durchgerüttelt von der Kutschfahrt. Elros hatte bedingt durch einen Unfall in seiner Kindheit eine fundamentale Abneigung gegen Pferde und bevorzugte daher diese Art des Reisens. Elrond wäre zwar viel lieber geritten, aber er musste seine Rolle spielen. Und er hatte auch seinen Spaß daran gefunden, stets musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht dümmlich in sich hinein grinste, da er sich fragte, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sein Bruder und er den Rollentausch aufdeckten.

Elros erwartete ihn bereits mit seiner Familie auf einem kleinen Balkon in seinem privaten Flügel des Palastes. Die Abendsonne versank soeben hinter dem Meneltarma und warf lange Schatten auf die Königsstadt des Inselreiches. Etwas gerädert von der Kutschfahrt streckte sich Elrond und betrat den Balkon.

Soeben servierte eine Dienerin auf einem Tablett der Königsfamilie Wein. Als sie Elrond sah, verbeugte sie sich eilig. „Mein König.“

Elrond konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du kannst gehen“, entließ er die Dienerin, welche sich daraufhin zurückzog.

Er setzte sich zu seinem Bruder und seiner kleinen Familie. „Na, wie war dein Tag?“

„Urlaub pur!“, rief Elros aus. „Das müssten wir öfters machen! Den ganzen Tag herumhängen und nichts tun, ein Traum.“

Elrond knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du auf diese Idee kamst!“, scherzte er. „Du wolltest nur, dass ich deine ganze Arbeit leiste! Du musst deine Kutsche übrigens mal wieder besser federn lassen.“

„Ach, ich vergaß ja“, grinste Elros. „Mein armes Brüderchen ist an der Kehrseite ja so zart gebaut!“

Elrond kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das sagt der Richtige, der sich nicht einmal auf ein Pferd traut!“, frotzelte er.

Sein Bruder schnaubte. „Du weißt genau, wie Onkel Maedhros‘ Gaul war! Und wenn mir solch ein Vieh auf den Fuß tritt, kann ich ja auch nichts dafür, dass das bis heute haften blieb.“

Er grinste. „Also _ich_ hatte nie Probleme mit Onkel Maedhros‘ Pferd. Es war recht groß und heißblütig, das ja, aber ansonsten…“

Lómelinde sah schmunzelnd von einem zum anderen. „Bei solchen Gesprächen bin ich geneigt euch Glauben zu schenken“, sagte sie. „Zumindest wenn man euch kennt, weiß man doch, wer von euch wer ist.“

Elros ergriff ihre Hand und lächelte strahlend. „Da bin ich doch froh! Nicht, dass meine eigene Gemahlin mich noch meinem Bruder vorzieht. Wo kämen wir denn da hin?!“

Sie lachte.

Elrond zeigte sich gespielt entrüstet. „Also Elros!“, rief er aus. „Du weißt doch, wie das mit mir und den Damen ist. Und dann auch noch Lómelinde, also wirklich! Was du nur wieder von mir denkst. Onkel Maglor hat dich eindeutig verzogen.“

Elros schnaubte, während Lómelinde grinste. „Aber immerhin zeigt dieser heutige Tag etwas recht Interessantes, wie ich finde“, schloss sie. „Kleider machen Leute.“


End file.
